Lights, Camera, Stage Fright?
by Elaine Moss
Summary: A script on stage fright on the big screen. Enjoy!


Lights… Camera… Stage Fright?

Written By:

Sarah E. Garzon

Characters:

Lynn Miller

Director

Molly Woods

Announcer

Lights…Camera…Stage Fright?

Setting: The set of a movie. Furniture includes a couch, a table, a movie camera, and a podium.

As the lights come up, the DIRECTOR and MOLLY are downstage right, standing by the camera. LYNN is reviewing her lines on the couch, which is full front stage center. MOLLY and LYNN are actors, and Molly has a rich dad.

MOLLY

I can't believe we're actually shooting the film today! It has been my dream to work with a director like you. I've seen all your work on my big, flat-screen TV in our house in Beverly Hills.

DIRECTOR

That's nice, Molly. Now get over to makeup, you have a scene in 5.

MOLLY crosses stage center to the couch and sits next to LYNN.

MOLLY

I can't believe that stupid director. She always tells me what to do.

LYNN

Well, isn't that her job? To give us directions so we don't mess up the movie?

MOLLY

My daddy paid a lot of money to get me the lead role. This way, I'll be in front of everything!

LYNN

Don't you get nervous acting in a movie that millions of people all around the world will see? I am. The director said I was the best at the auditions, but my stomach was still queasy.

MOLLY

I'm not nervous at all! Funny, no one else I've ever worked with has had what you seem to have.

LYNN

I have something? Is it bad?!

MOLLY

Yeah! It's called… stage fright! That's when you get in front of people, and you sweat, and tremble, your mouth gets dry, and your stomach hurts!

LYNN

How can I get rid of it?

MOLLY

You can never get rid of it. It never goes away…EVER!! But, you'll probably never make it to Mollywood anyway. You should drop out.

LYNN

Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm not ready for Molly… wait a second! I thought it was Hollywood?!

MOLLY

Not after my daddy pays to have the sign changed!

MOLLY exits, and LYNN crosses downstage left. The DIRECTOR crosses to LYNN, who is scared by MOLLY'S remarks.

DIRECTOR

Ok, Lynn. You have a couple of minutes to prepare. (Pause) Are you okay?

LYNN

Umm…yeah, I'm fine.

MOLLY enters and crosses right center, the DIRECTOR walks to the camera, and LYNN crosses to the couch and sits down.

DIRECTOR

Lights, camera, action!

MOLLY walks up to LYNN.

MOLLY

Hey, Sandy. Do you want to go to the mall today?

LYNN is about to respond, then freezes.

MOLLY

I said, "Do you want to go to the mall today?" (Pauses.) What is your problem, Lynn?! You are ruining my career!

DIRECTOR

Cut! What's the deal, Lynn? Is something wrong? You said you were fine a minute ago.

LYNN

I can't do it. I'm too scared! I'm going to mess up the whole movie!

MOLLY

Oh, what a shame. I guess I'll have to play both Sandy and Mandy …

DIRECTOR

No, you already have the lead. I'll talk to Lynn…

The DIRECTOR sits next to LYNN, and then turns to MOLLY.

Alone.

MOLLY exits in frustration.

DIRECTOR

Now, what's the problem?

LYNN

Well, I have… whispering stage fright.

DIRECTOR

Is that it? That's no big deal. Everyone has it.

LYNN

But Molly said…

DIRECTOR

Molly says a lot of things to scare people. I've seen it before. Did she say that only _you_ have it?

LYNN

Yes. She said I would get all these things…like sweating and stomach aches. Frustrated I don't even know what stage fright _is_!

DIRECTOR

Stage fright is when you are nervous about performing on camera, on stage, or even in front of your class.

LYNN

Why do I feel so jumpy, like I'm going to be sick?

DIRECTOR

I'm no scientist, but it has to do with something called adrenaline. It is a natural chemical that gives you the energy to meet a challenge, like an extra boost to give your body strength. Everyone has it.

LYNN

So it's common?

DIRECTOR

Of course. Even Molly gets stage fright.

LYNN

I didn't know that. She never says anything about it. She always acts like nothing bothers her.

DIRECTOR

Well, it's no wonder she didn't tell you…it was so embarrassing for her! Before my movie directing debut, I was directing the local play Romeo and Juliet, and Molly was Juliet. To make a long story short, by the second act, everyone in the theatre knew she'd had hot dogs for lunch. The audience couldn't stop laughing!

LYNN

Great! I guess it's my turn to be the laughingstock of Hollywood! I'll never win an Oscar, and my acting career is going to be officially over.

MOLLY enters, wearing a pair of large sunglasses, a red boa, and holding a Starbucks cup. She looks at LYNN, scoffs and walks away laughing.

LYNN

And now it starts. I'm just going to drop out. Molly was right…I'll never make it in Mollywood...or Hollywood!

DIRECTOR

Forget Molly! She is a spoiled brat, in my opinion. But, let's get back to your stage fright.

LYNN

Well, I know now that it's natural. Can it be controlled?

DIRECTOR

Definitely! You can stretch, yawn, and even go over your lines beforehand. Take a few minutes to relax a little. We'll shoot again when you're ready.

LYNN

Well, now that I know more about stage fright, I know I can control it at least. So, now I can do it.

MOLLY walks on stage, and the DIRECTOR walks to the camera.

DIRECTOR

And, action!

The lights go out. When they come up again, there is a podium stage center, and the ANNOUNCER is standing behind it. MOLLY and LYNN are standing to either side of the ANNOUNCER.

ANNOUNCER

For best actress, the winner is….

MOLLY

Me, of course. My daddy wants me to have this award! He wants me to have everything I want.

ANNOUNCER

As I was saying, the best actress award goes to… Lynn Miller!

MOLLY

How dare you! I was the star!

MOLLY pulls out her cell phone and calls her dad.

Daddy, I thought I was supposed to get the award! Now I have (sob) nothing!!

MOLLY crosses upstage right and continues to mime yell into the phone.

DIRECTOR

The DIRECTOR crosses downstage center to LYNN, who is admiring her trophy.

Good job, sport! I knew you could do it.

LYNN

Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a statue to shine!

CURTAIN


End file.
